A Home for a Wanderer
by GoldenEagle24
Summary: All Terra ever wanted was a real place she could call home...And all she ever wished for was a family. But how can she have either when she's betrayed by the person closest to her?


            A Home for a Wanderer

            Hi! Well, fanfiction readers, it's me again.  I know I shouldn't start another story while one's still going, but I really couldn't help it.

In honor of Valentine's Day and the introduction of Terra and the new season of Teen Titans, I wrote this one-shot fic about Beast Boy and Terra. It's mainly Terra's view of her life- I guess you can even call this a 'reflection fic'.  But there is a story to it, so take the time to read it through.  It does take place after the newest episodes, but it does not follow my other story.  (Which will be updated soon hopefully).  Thanks for your patience.  Enjoy the story!       

-A tribute to the talented writers of Fanfiction.net-

*~**~*

A Home for a Wanderer

For the Teen Titans, the year had passed by quickly- even too quickly it had seemed.  Time...everybody would wish to be the everlasting mastermind of time-of course. But the seeds of time sown in the distant earth could not be undone, and past events leading to a rainy February of the new year could not be done over.  And that was that.  But the Teen Titans knew that time was their most formidable enemy.and it would be time that would break them apart.  Starfire had witnessed this startling metamorphosis in the friendships and close bonds of the Titans, but perhaps time was mistaken.  In any case, each member of the Teen Titans knew very well what time could do. _Carpe Diem_, they called it.  And the Titans weren't going to waste any of their time together...

            A small girl stood meekly in the doorway of the Titans Tower.  The girl was tiny compared to the vast size of the Tower.  She was dressed casually, with a black shirt and shorts.  The moonlight from outside created an eerie shadow that crept along the floor.  Her long blonde hair was illuminated in an incandescent glow that lit the small area around her.  Darkness lingered on the sturdy walls, and blackness suffocated the air like a disease.  She shivered uncontrollably, letting the wind brush her hair forward. A single tear dropped onto the girl's black T-shift.  She sniffed, and turned away from the Tower.  Terra had never felt more vulnerable and sad in her entire life.  Her wide eyes explored the walls of the Titans Tower one last time.  It had seemed like a dream, a clouded fantasy of a place, a place that she could finally call home.  But reality came harsh and brutal and without mercy.  Her closest friend had betrayed her.  After everything she had gone through, she was still betrayed....

            _He promised_...

She closed the door quietly behind her, and turned to the open emptiness of the sea and the world.   And she took off into the night, soaring across the vast canopy of light and dark on a boulder.  She enjoyed flight very much- she loved the cold wind brushing her face and the solitude of the night.  Flying was the best part of having control of the Earth- but even the joy of the speed and the freedom in the air couldn't cheer her.  She could be alone, in peace at least.  At peace with herself, and maybe she could find time to think.  

            _To think about the Titans_.... _And Beast Boy_...

And even the gentle melodies of the racing winds could not cheer the teen.  Her heart was cloaked with sadness, and her endless waterfall of tears choked her breathing.  As she directed her boulder through the night, she wondered where she would go.

            "Home..... I just want to go home."  Another rush of tears sped down her cheeks.  Everything was so perfect.  She had a home, and people that were her friends lived with her.  But as it always was, the people that she chose to be close to turned on her in the end.  As it always was.

            "AAAHRG! Stupid Beast Boy!"  Terra hissed.  _My friends_... _the Titans.  Oh why did I leave?_ She tormented herself endlessly, letting go of her cares and troubles, all but one. 

            "Beast Boy.how could he betray me?"  And she visited the scene again.  

            _"You promised you would tell!  You promised!" _

_ "But Terra! I..I..didn't_...._"                                                                                                         _

She could still hear Beast Boy's words echoing through the night, waving in and out of the curtain of the sky. She was angry, so angry with herself and Beast Boy.  

            _Why did I ever let myself become attached to people?  I made that promise a long time ago_.....

She shut her eyes tightly and slammed her gloved fist into the boulder.  The rock shook and cracked ominously, but held.  A glowing anger whipped through the girl and she felt her heart lurch with rage.  She climbed to her feet, and let the wind take her away.  She threw her arms out; her gloved fists clenched tightly in an inexplicable burst of hate and sadness combined.  And she cried out to the night, looking for comfort or some kind of aid that would never come.  Nobody would ever come to her side.  The cold bleakness of the night echoed through the sky and Terra collapsed back on her rock and sobbed to no one.

            "Oh, Beast Boy, I know I don't hate you.....But how can this be?"  She questioned herself sadly.  And then she was lost in the bustling cloud of angst and sorrow that choked her heart and soul.  Completely confused, Terra looked up at the sky, to the stars for answers. The kind stars were her guide, and her mentors. They followed her wherever she went, no matter where in the world she was.  For Terra was a wanderer- a wanderer without a home and in desperate need of one.  And the stars offered no guidance this time, but instead smiled brightly and gave her light.  The girl cried out again, angry at the world and universe.

            "WHY WILL NO ONE HELP ME?!"

            The wind whipped more furiously, pushing Terra's rock out of course.  The girl tumbled and shook, but she held her grip. _Why must even the wind be against me?  _The air pushing against her face dried her tears quickly, but the girl was not calmed.  With one more sniffle, Terra curled up tightly on her rock and tried to sleep.  The boulder gently declined from its high altitude, and deflated down to earth.  Without bothering to see where she was, she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

            And her dreams took her away, flying emancipated through the air, and merry birds sang tunes and all was well.  She was flying, flying carefree without the aid of a boulder. The midday sun shined brightly, and the wind was calm and nonchalant.  She flew around the city, gazing curiously at the people attending to different things. She saw a woman, trying to haggle the price of an orange down with a storekeeper.  She saw a man strolling across the woven paths of the street.  And then her eyes fell on a sight that she would never forget.  A woman, with her children, smiled happily and hugged each other.  Then a man, apparently her husband, joined them to create a joyful family.

            _A family._

            "It's something that I don't have!"  Terra yelled.   The man and his family looked up at the sky to find where the voice had come from, but there was nothing there.  Terra zoomed wildly across the oceans, her small tears detaching from her face and soaring away with the wind.  And then she saw it- the Titans Tower shining slightly in the faint moonlight.  It was the only place she had ever called home. And it was the only place she would ever call her home. She understood now, and she closed her eyes tightly willing herself to wake up and free herself from her vivid dream. Finally, she understood her dream- it was happiness and hope that gave people the inspiration to live on through hard times.  It was happiness that made a family. And finally, Terra knew where she belonged.  

            "Terra? Terra?"

            Terra woke to find herself half soaked in the cool waves.  An owl soared nearby, and hooted commandingly.  Terra sat up, and coughed water out of her mouth.  Wide-awake now, she glanced around at her surroundings.  She came face to face with soft green eyes.  She gasped.

            "B-Beast Boy?"

            The shapeshifter nodded and smiled.  "I'm here."  He slid an arm under her head, and propped it up against a rock. 

            Terra tried to stand up, but groaned.  "Where am I?"  Beast Boy gave her a confused look, but answered.  "At the Titan's Tower, duh!"

            Blinking her eyes rapidly to focus her vision, Terra saw that indeed, she was rested on the banks of the island.  The proud Tower loomed protectively over her and Beast Boy.  Terra opened her mouth to say something, but closed it again.  

            "Did you bring me here?" she asked Beast Boy quietly.

            "No.....I just found you asleep here by the ocean."  Beast Boy smiled again.  "Don'tcha want to come in? It's freezing out here!"

            "Yeah, I'd like that." Terra smiled a knowing smile. She knew why she was there. 

            The shapeshifter helped her to her feet, and they entered the Tower once more, together.  Inside, a fire brewed on the hearth. Terra welcomed the warmth gratefully. Beast Boy guided the girl to the sofa, and they sat together with small grins.  Terra sighed, and took Beast Boy's hand in hers.  

            "Hey Beast Boy," she said softly.

            "Yeah?" 

            "Why did you tell?"

            Beast Boy looked down at the floor.  "Terra, I told you. I didn't tell!" 

            "Then how did Robin know?" Terra demanded.

            "He figured it out.  Really!"  The shapeshifter let out a frustrated sigh.

            "I.... believe you....." said Terra slowly.   "And Beast Boy?"

            "Yeah."

            "Thanks."  

And with that, Terra kissed him.  It was overwhelming joy to both teens.  Beast Boy had never experienced the sensation before.  Her small lips were soft and sweet, and he had never wanted anything more in his life.  Terra was thoroughly elated as well, having never been close enough to someone to have a relationship.  The kiss was soft and comforting to her, and it reminded her that she now had a home.

            She broke the kiss, against her own wishes, and smiled.  Beast Boy was still in a trance-like state.  Terra grinned once more, and whispered, "good night."  Beast Boy's eyes snapped open.

            "Um, yeah. Good night."  Then he broke into a huge grin.  "Good night!"

Terra smiled once more, and she fled to her room.  _Her _room.  

            _Dreams do come true_...... _When you let them_.....

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_

            Happy Valentine's Day!  

            ReViEw!


End file.
